1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing system comprising plural types of manufacturing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing systems arranged in factories and the like, manufacturing apparatuses are known to carry out operations such as component working and transportation, thereby improving productivity. In manufacturing systems, different types of manufacturing apparatuses are used, or plural manufacturing apparatuses of which the type is the same are used. When plural manufacturing apparatuses are used, the plural manufacturing apparatuses share operations to manufacture products.
A machine tool, a robotic apparatus, and a programmable logic controller (PLCs) are used as manufacturing apparatuses in many manufacturing systems. Working of products can be automated by using the machine tool, the robotic apparatus, and the PLC.
In order to work products by the machine tool, the operator needs to generate a machining program in accordance with the details of the working by the machine tool. The machining program is commonly generated using NC programming language. In order to carry out an operation in the robotic apparatus, the operator needs to generate a robot program in accordance with the details of the operation of the robotic apparatus. The robot program is commonly generated using robot language. In order to drive PLC, the operator needs to generate a ladder program (sequence program) in accordance with operation sequence. The ladder program is commonly generated using ladder language.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-216524A discloses a robot that interprets and executes a robot language program and an NC language program as internal processing data in one control apparatus. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-305213A discloses a robot control apparatus that switches and uses a robot language program and an NC language program in one control apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-134786A discloses a robot control apparatus that converts an NC program into a robot language according to a conversion configuration table. In addition, it is disclosed that the robot control apparatus executes the converted robot language. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-168617A discloses a method for converting a language program for a simulation produced by a robot simulation system into a robot language program. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-238580A discloses a program generation method in which a unified robot language is produced and rewritten into a different type of robot language by a programming apparatus.